Just a Game
by FlamelsCross98
Summary: What happens when Yugi and his friends decide to play Seven Minutes in Heaven? Yaoi, Puzzleshipping, lemon/lime


**Another story brought to you bySuperSpecialAwesome**

* * *

><p><span>Just a Game<span>

Yugi sat on one of the many couches in one of the many rooms of the Kaiba mansion.

"Why are we here again, Yug?" Joey asked, he was laying on one of the other couches in the room.

"Kaiba's ill and I promised to entertain Mokuba till he got better." Yugi explained.

They didn't have time to discuss it further as a small boy with long messy black hair through himself onto Yugi's lap. Yugi laughed as the younger Kaiba brother latched his arms around his waist.

Although Mokuba always tried to act mature and serious when his older brother was around, he acted more childlike when just with Yugi and his friends.

"Yugi lets play a game!" Mokuba exclaimed happily, his arms still around Yugi.

"Sure, Mokuba, what game do ya wanna play?" Yugi replied, smiling.

The young boy looked thoughtful for a second before shouting, "Seven Minutes In Heaven!"

The group of friends all exchanged looks, triggering Mokuba say, "I'm not that young, ya know." He paused before adding, "Yami can play too, Yugi, though if anyone gets him you'll have to switch places."

Yugi thought about this for a few seconds before replying, "Ok I guess. But first let's call some more girls round."

Joey and Tristan nodded.

"I think Rebecca's in town, I'll ask her." Yugi said taking out his cell and dialing her number.

"I'll try calling Mai." Joey offered, his cell already out.

Tristan pulled his cell out, dialed a number and held it to his ear. "I'll ask Serenity." He said, receiving a glare from her very protective brother.

Mokuba happily clapped a few minutes later when they all announced the girls could make it and would be there soon. He was practically jumping up and down when they walked into the room less than 20 minutes later accompanied by Duke.

"Sorry to intrude, guys, but Serenity invited me when she saw me walking towards her house." Duke said.

Mokuba then wrote everyone's name, including Yami's, on pieces of paper and put them in a hat.

"So who wants to pick first?" he asked, shaking the hat.

"I do!" Serenity said, raising her hand.

Tristan's face lit up with a grin at this point as did Duke's, Yugi could tell they both wanted be picked by her. Tristan got his wish, much to the annoyance of Joey and Duke.

"Tristan, you better keep ya hands ta ya self!" he threatened.

Tristan just laughed and led Serenity into the small side room Mokuba pointed to. As the game continued, Yugi's name didn't get pulled out, neither did Yami's, so the short hikari just lounged in an armchair, watching his friends go into the room one after another. After Serenity and Tristan, it was Mai and Joey, then Rebecca and Mokuba, followed by Téa and Duke. It was Yugi's turn now as the last pair left the room blushing.

He reached into the hat and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Looking at it his heart lodge in his throat.

"I-I got Y-Yami." he said, his voice barely audible.

"How's that gunna work?" Joey asked, "They share a body."

"That's why it'll work, Joey, Yugi can see and touch Yami as if he had his own body." Téa explained.

"Oh." Was all Joey said.

Mokuba looked at Yugi apologetically; they'd decided there was no takesies backsies.

Yugi hung his head and made his way to the room, his cheeks bright red. The inside of the room was just as fancy and as plain as all the others in the Kaiba mansion. It had the same white walls, white ceiling, white couches, dark wood furnishings as all the other rooms. The only difference was that this one had a white king sized bed in the middle.

The bed looked untouched so Yugi guessed no one had gone that far while playing, this reassured him.

The eye on the front face of the puzzle shone, and then there in front of Yugi was the 5000 year old pharaoh his arms folded over his chest.

", Y-Yami." Yugi stuttered, looking up at the spirit.

Yami looked at the blush on Yugi's cheeks then raised an eyebrow. Yugi tried to get rid of his blush only to make it worse.

"Aibou, what's wrong? Why are you so distressed?" Yami asked his voice full of concern.

"Seven minutes in heaven." Yugi muttered looking at the floor.

Yami chuckled at this, Yugi had explained over the mind link that they were playing it and had quickly explained the rules.

"You're embarrassed to have picked me?" He said once done laughing.

Yugi looked at his feet, his blush deepened. Yami stepped closer to Yugi, gently tilted the shorted boys chin up.

"Don't be embarrassed, Aibou, it's just a game after all." And with that Yami pressed his lips to Yugi's.

_Right. Just a game._ Yugi thought bitterly, reacting to Yami's kiss by kissing back. Much to Yugi's surprise Yami pushed him up against the door, the kiss getting more heated. A shiver ran down Yugi's spine when Yami forced his tongue into his mouth. Immediately they started a fight for dominance, one that Yami won. Yami rubbed his tongue along Yugi's, closing the distance between them. Yugi had to suppress a moan as Yami's tongue toyed with his own. He couldn't keep a moan escaping him though when Yami's hands found their way under his shirt and started to feel him out. Yami seemed to be encouraged by this as he started to suck on Yugi's tongue while his hands explored Yugi's body; said boy trembled at the touch while moaning in pleasure. Yugi's hands gripped the top of Yami's arms as Yami continued to suck on his tongue while fiddling with his nipples. He wanted more, Yugi wanted more of his yami, he wanted all of him.

Too soon for Yugi's liking there was a knock on the door and Yami pulled away. The spirit disappeared back into the puzzle as Yugi straightened his clothes and tried to control his blush. He then left the room, blushing worse than ever.

Yugi lay in bed that night dreaming, his hand caressing the smooth surface of the Millennium Puzzle, which lay beside his head.

_He was skipping through a flower field hand in hand with Yami. Yugi didn't mind the fact that he was wearing a dress. To be honest the white dress, which poofed out at his waist, was damn comfy. Yugi released Yami's hand, ran forward and started spinning around, a huge smile on his face. Yami's pride filled eyes watching his every move with hunger. Strong arms caught Yugi around the waist causing him to stop spinning._

_"Do you relies how much you are turning me on right now, my Aibou? You combined with this dress is really wearing at my self-control." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear, his voice sounding husky and predatory, "I just want to rip it off you and take your innocence right here in this field."_

_A small squeak escaped Yugi as his cheeks flashed crimson. Yami tilted Yugi's chin up, much like he had done that day, and crushed his lips fiercely against Yugi's. Yugi kissed back, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. Yami's arms wound themselves around Yugi's waist pulling him closer. Suddenly the sky darkened, and the air chilled. Yugi broke the kiss and looked around. The flowers were wilting as the sun absorbed by the darkness._

_"Y-Yami what's going on?" Yugi asked his voice shaking._

_A cold laugh made Yugi turn to face his yami. But his yami didn't look like his yami anymore. Yami's eyes were bone chillingly cold and very similar to how they were when he was being controlled by the seal of Orichalcos, he wore a sneer so menacing it made Yugi's stomach churn, if possible Yami's hair was even spikier then normal and Yugi saw none of Yami's normal kindness in any of his features. To put it simply Yami looked demonic._

_"It's just a game, Yugi, just for fun. You didn't think it was more than that did you?" Yami's voice had an icy edge to it that pierced through Yugi._

_Yami pushed Yugi to the floor causing the young duelist to gasp in pain and shock. Yami moved quickly so that he was practically on top of Yugi. Pinning said boy down._

_"Y-Yami, what are y-you doing?" Yugi asked fear slowly starting to grip his heart._

_Yami smiled a cold, intimidating smile. _

_"I'm playing a game, sweet Aibou, just playing a game." His voice dripped with venom._

_Yugi whimpered as Yami started to tear the dress and his boxers off him. He instantly started shivering when the warmth that that had been his clothing was removed. Yugi found himself lying naked in the flower field. Yami's cold, hard gaze took in every inch of Yugi making him shift uncomfortably._

_"This is just a game, Yugi, you're just a game." Yami said, his hand clutching Yugi's jaw tightly as he leant closer. "You're just a stupid, naïve little game. A game I'll have fun finishing." As he spoke his hand, that wasn't clutching Yugi's jaw, moved down the boy's body till it came to rest upon Yugi's member. _

_Tears stung Yugi's eyes as Yami stroked it while grinning. Slowly Yami curled his fingers around it, causing Yugi to whimper and pale in fear._

_"It's just a game, Yugi, you're just a game." Yami whispered as he crushed it in his hand. Yugi squeezes his eyes shut, tears rolling down his cheeks as a scream of pain escaped him._

Someone was shaking Yugi, trying to get him to wake up. Yugi's eyes shot open, he was drenched in sweat and shaking badly. Strong arms wrapped around him. Looking up he saw Yami, his brow creased with worry.

"You were screaming and thrashing around, Aibou, what happened? Was it a bad dream?" He asked.

Yugi nodded, his throat sore from all his screaming. Yami hugged him closer, sensing the smaller boy's sorrow.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked softly.

Yugi shook his head, afraid he would upset the spirit if he told him. The dream replayed in his head making Yugi whimper, tears rolling down his cheeks. Opening the mind link Yami saw Yugi's dream, his jaw dropping open.

"Oh Yugi, my precious Aibou, I said that to calm you down. I didn't mean to upset you. I would never treat you as a game, as a toy. You have to understand that, Yugi, I would never ever treat you like that." Yami said, stroking Yugi's head.

"I-I'm sorry Y-Yami." Yugi sobbed.

"Shhh its ok, Aibou. It's all ok." Yami said, gently tilting Yugi's chin up to face him.

Yami looked into Yugi's tear filled amethyst eyes for a moment before pressing his lips softly to Yugi's. Yugi kisses back, feeling his other half's love for him.

Yami pulled back a few inches to whisper, "That is always more than just a game, remember that Yugi, you are way more than just a game."

Yugi smiled and whispered back, "It was always more than just a game."


End file.
